


Goodnight Julia

by SississiS



Category: Ancient Roman Religion & Lore
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SississiS/pseuds/SississiS
Summary: 老父亲哄女儿睡觉；有安屋/男男生子暗示。
Kudos: 1





	Goodnight Julia

**Author's Note:**

> 随缘填坑

传言或许并非空穴来风，女奴悄悄观察略显疲惫的屋大维，诞下尤利娅当天就离婚的小庞培的姐妹是个幌子，尤利娅和屋大维的联系比一般父女更为紧密……  
包裹尤利娅的织物发出窸窸窣窣的响声，她走近摇篮，向主人示意应当矫正孩子睡姿。  
  
罗马的女儿睡在月亮的眼睛里，丝绸被褥流转温和柔婉的光泽，仿佛地中海夜晚升腾的银原子薄雾，又像是托举今夜如眉新月的轻盈流云；不是盘绕廊柱的微风拂过尤利娅耳畔让她渐渐停止哭闹，沉入梦神的怀抱：唯有神之子能实现这一奇迹。  
“尤利娅，尤利娅，无价珍宝，我的小罗马，天命奥古斯汀，现在快睡吧，月亮的祝福加之于你，连白日的太阳也要嫉妒你如此光辉灿烂……乖乖的……爸爸在你身边，谁也不能将你夺走……”  
尽管他的声线温柔低沉，与白日惯用的、于元老院或军营中慷慨陈词发布命令的声音迥然相异，主人低语暗示的滔天野心仍落进女奴的耳朵，因此屋大维的视线扫过她，女奴不由自主低下头缩紧了身体，甚至屏住呼吸，良久才敢抬起眼皮：承袭凯撒之名的年轻政治家锋利的眼神似乎是本能，他的注意力早又转回了女儿——这个人正不厌其烦亲自摇晃婴儿床，轻声的朗诵似在歌唱：“神啊，你用每月的轮回/量出了一年的旅途/你用鲜美的水果，装满了/乡间农民的小屋……”泛蓝的月光涂上他的脸颊，他几乎与卧室内摆放的几尊希腊大理石雕像融为一体，只有此时他才更像一位父亲而非政治家，更像凡人而非神的后裔。

小小的尤利娅呼吸平稳，屋大维在她的额头落下一枚晚安吻，动作带着奇妙的柔情。


End file.
